365 days of Snow Queen (Gerda and Rollan)
by phantomwolfblue
Summary: 365 day prompt challenge to the Snow Queen franchise but focusing primarily on the ship of Gerda and Rollan along with other ships. Requests are welcomed, one prompt a day til the end of 2019. Currently: Beautiful
1. Present

AN: I am alive! Believe it or not, yes after so long I have returned. I am sorry for my absence but life has kept me busy, family, school, personal and just haven't had much time for fanfiction. But I have decided to return and do the 365 days prompt challenge and I am doing it for the Snow Queen Franchise, more specifically for Gerda and Rollan. I will be doing others as well but they are my main focus. On January 1st I will post the first prompt and from there one prompt every single day until the end of 2019. The prompts will be a variety of things, what if's, scenes from the movies-specifically 3 and 4-, au's and genre's of all kinds and ratings of all sorts, but I won't be doing Smut I am not really into that and having no experience probably wouldn't write it very well. I am taking requests as well as doing my own prompts, all you need to do is either message me or comment the prompt idea, possibly a summary of what you want to happen if there is a specific thing you want and I will be more than happy to oblige. Until the 1st, I hope you all look forward to it and 2019 and the 4th movie because I know I sure am.


	2. BalanceOne without the other

Prompt #1- Balance/One without the other: In certain cases, in order for something to happen something else must be present to make it work, balance. For example you can't have (fill in) without (fill in), and what if the case had been true for the "wishing stone".

* * *

AN: Hello lovey readers, this is the first one shot in my 365 day prompts for Gerda and Rollan from the Snow Queen franchise. I know I am in need to finish my remake of the third movie, and I am sorry to all those waiting for it I have just honestly lost inspiration for it. I do greatly adore the ship but with how the third movie ended my heart broke and I had a hard time going on. But with the fourth movie coming out which will have Rollan in it-good again-I have gotten back into the groove of it and decided to make this along with other prompts since I love them so much. The focus will be on Gerda and Rollan but feature characters from the franchise and other ships as well. I am accepting prompt requests, comment a prompt you want and a little summary to go along with it if you want a certain thing to happen. At the moment the prompts will be au's or focus on the third movie, but once the fourth comes out expect many prompts of that. Without further ado, on with the show.

* * *

Gerda truly wasn't in good shape, her breathing is very ragged, she is dragging her feet very heavily even with Rollan helping her, and she seemed to be getting paler and paler, making her look rather sickly even in the dark tower. She also felt extremely cold, in truth since the Snow Queen possessed her she felt cold but at this point she was starting to lose feeling in herself. The only thing keeping her warm is Rollan right next to her practically dragging her at this point. She really wanted to sleep right now, she has been awake for nearly a whole day, and without really eating and the cold she was just about ready to but knew she had to get the Snow Queen out of her and the Fire King out of Rollan, then she could rest.

Rollan watched her the whole walk to the tower, as she seemed to be getting slightly heavier with each step, her energy surely leaving her with all they have done. They were almost at the orb, only 20 or so feet away, Rollan knowing what he needed and wanted to do. He would allow Gerda to revert back to her normal self, that was part of the plan all along so when his powers completely activated he would be unstoppable. But also he hated seeing her in such a pained state, as much as he wants to be super, seeing the girl he is falling for in pain breaks his heart.

Now at their destination, the spaniard carefully let go of the girl making sure she could stand on her own before walking over to the other side of the orb. It took the girl a second to get her bearings but once she did she looked up to her companion, he gave her a look that said to go ahead, she closed her eyes as she did earlier.

"Pacham, bonis, venis." She recited and with closed eyes, this making her unaware of Rollan slowly lifting his hand an inch or so away so he was no longer touching the orb. From the top of the tower shot down a beam of blinding light into the orb. Gerda could feel it when it hit and affecting the magic now in her, but after a moment it disappeared and Gerda felt the same, she slowly opened her eyes to see she was still in her Snow Queen form. Before she could even examine Rollan she lost all feeling in her legs and collapsed onto the floor.

"Gerda!" Rollan exclaimed, hurrying to the girl. He caught her head before it could fall to the floor, resting it against his chest. She felt so cold, he could feel it seeping into him which scared him. Since being possessed he couldn't feel cold at all, except for when Gerda threw that water on him but other than that nothing. He concentrated enough to use his powers to allow heat to come from him-not in fire form but just so one near him could feel warm-rolling off in waves to hopefully help heat her even just a little.

"What went wrong?" She asked, her voice cracking as she did, trying to hold back tears and failing. Right after they left her eyes the solidified into ice, and with being pressed into her fire companion when they fell on him they immediately melted. He hugged her tighter to himself, wondering as well just what went wrong. Her powers should have been able to return, she did everything correctly, but that's when he realized she did nothing wrong.

He did.

If he had to guess, that both powers needed to be returned. It made sense, they had to get their powers together, so they would both need to return them. And if his theory is correct than that means he can either keep his powers to finally get what he wants and be super forever. Or, return them and go back to be normal, and at the same time make Gerda happy. And her silently sobbing into his chest helped him make his decision.

"Let's try again." He suggested, making the girl look up to him in confusion, her eyes slightly red with more tears welling in her eyes.

"But it didn't work the first time, what makes you think it will this time?" She questioned as he got up from the ground, bringing the girl up with him as he did. He stood her in front of the orb once more, placing her hand on it again.

"Just trust me." He simply said with a gentle smile, wiping away the unshed tears in her eyes. Gerda smiled back at him with a nod, he slowly walking to the other side of the orb, making sure the girl could stand on her own. He placed his hand back onto the orb, they shared another look and together said: "Pacham, bonis, venis."

With these words said, the light from the tower came once again, drawing out each spirit possessing the teens. Once the spirits left their vessels, the two fell to the ground, looking up in time to see the spirits go back into their respective sides of the orb with magic seeming to burst out once in.

The dust settled after a moment, Gerda taking this time to examine herself and see she was indeed back to herself. She still felt chilly and rather fatigue but figured it would take a while to warm up once again and she hasn't slept in over a day so it made sense. She looked up to see Rollan sitting on the other side of the pedestal on his rump, rubbing his head and looking dazed, he himself once more as well. After a moment he seemed to gain his bearings and looked to the girl on the ground, hurrying over to her.

"Gerda, are you alright?" He asked, helping her to sit up, but not to completely stand. He was pretty tired himself, his sleepiness catching up to him with no more powers or adrenaline keeping him energized. Gerda's eyes now were drooping, barely able to keep them open, her head falling heavily to rest on Rollan's warm chest.

"Yea, just gonna take a nap." She replied as she snuggled into the boy, happy at how warm he still was. He could only blush and let out a chuckle at the sleepy blonde, a nap sounding good to him as well. He leaned back against the pedestal, pulling Gerda closer to him with her sitting in between his legs, his arms wrapped around her to make sure she didn't slide down, she also wrapped her arms around his middle.

"Thanks Rollan." She stated before sleep overtook her, the boy unsure of why she said thank you, but couldn't help but smile at how happy she seemed.

"Dulces sueños, Gerda. Dulce sueños." He said, kissing the girl lightly on the top of her head, allowing sleep to overtake him as well. His back would probably hurt from leaning against the pedestal, but he wouldn't mind as long as the girl in his arms was still there when he awoke, smiling her beautiful smile.

* * *

AN: (There is an extra scene at the end of this so keep reading or skip the author's note, either works.) This is basically a "what if" in the case of both of their powers needed to be returned into the stone in order for it to work, basically so balance is had. And thinking about it this could have gone another way in which neither return their powers instead of both becoming normal again. If anyone wants me to write that let me know. This is a lot sadder than I thought it would be but in the end it was happy which is what we all want. Most of these one shots will be on the fluffy side as I am a fluffy gal so be warned, but I will do some angst as well, let me know what you the people want and I will include it. Since this is a 365 day prompt story, everyday I will post a prompt, most will be stand alones but there might be a series or two or if anyone wishes for me to continue one let me know. Also I wish for people to be aware, most prompts I am writing in advance, mainly since I know I could not write each prompt in one day sadly, and this way so I don't get backlogged and indeed one can be posted a day, this one I am even writing in December. That also means that requests will take a while to get out, but I promise to make requests top priorities since I wish for you the viewers to enjoy this. The next prompt will be rather Rollan centric about him in the third movie. Enjoy and have a snowy day, bye!

AN 1/1/19: Happy new year y'all! I hope you all have a great year and that this story helps with that. I will reveal this wasn't gonna be the original first prompt but it came to me like yesterday and I wrote it and decided to do it first especially since the first original prompt wasn't finished. And news, I actually kicked of the year watching Snow Queen Mirror Lands; though it wasn't in english so I didn't understand anything said. But it has given me more ideas for prompts and I know when the dubbed comes out I will have even more ideas but just seeing what happens in it has filled my heart with glee! Also I am aware that those who will read these prompts throughout the year depending on where you are might get one a day, two, or none and that will be due to time zones and when I post the prompts. I will post most during what will be mid day for me like around 4-after school for me-but it will vary so keep that in mind. Now I hope you all enjoy these and read them as I post, and let me know if you have any ideas. Enjoy and have a snowy day, bye!

P.S.: I had a little extra thought to go with this so I am adding it in!

Extra: The little Snow Queen and Rock sprite hurried across the ice to get to their charges, seeing two lights from the tower worried them. Seeing the first light wasn't worrisome, they figured it was them returning their powers as that was their goal. But seeing the light happen again a moment or so later made them wonder if something was wrong so they went to investigate. Snow Queen could have gotten there in no time thanks to her flying, but she flew slowly beside Rock as he slid across the ice, occasionally falling down but quickly getting back up on his own or Snow helping him.

When they finally reached the tower and got inside, they smiled sweetly at the scene before them. Rollan leant up against the pillar that supported the stone, with Gerda sitting in front of him in between his legs, her side against him and arms around his torso, his arms around her as well. Both also had small smiles on their faces.

The two sprites couldn't help but smile themselves at their charges. Both are glad that the two were able to go back as they once were and seemed alright, just in need a nap. The two then decided to leave them be and hurry along, going back to their own date.


	3. Second thoughts

Prompt #2- Second thoughts:He kept going over it all in his head a million times, wondering if there was another way for him to be super like he's always wanted. He truly does, but meeting Gerda has made his goal less worthwhile.

* * *

AN: Hello lovey readers, I bring to you another one-shot for the 365 day Snow Queen prompts. I am back at school already and being driven nuts, but happy to see my friends. Plus, school actually helps we remember what day it is because I usually forget especially in the summer. This prompt is centric to the third movie, and centric to Rollan as well. This is rather long and took a while to get out but I am proud especially keeping to my schedule. I am so thankful to all of you reading this and for your support, it means a lot! I am accepting prompt requests, comment a prompt you want and a little summary to go along with it if you want a certain thing to happen. The prompts can be anything really, au's, focus on scenes, certain scenario, songfic, I am flexible but no smut, that's where I draw the line. Without further ado, on with the show.

* * *

He kept going over it all in his head a million times, wondering if there was another way for him to be super like he's always wanted. He truly does, but meeting Gerda has made his goal less worthwhile.

When he got the book of troll legends from the pirate lady, it truly changed his perspective on powers and such. And knowing that there was an entire species that lived and told legends, it took him no time to pack up his things and head to the land of the trolls. His mother was sad that he was leaving, but also happy for him. Hoping that perhaps this would be less dangerous than him taking on pirates.

He got on the first boat-not a pirate ship-he could to Russia, the journey wasn't the most pleasant, he now completely hated the smell of fish. Landing in Russia gave him great reassurance, he was so close he could just feel power coursing through him already. It took about a week to actually reach the trolls village, during that time he either slept at an inn or set up camp in a cave.

Every night he would reexamine the page of the book, the stone for fire and ice. It is very dangerous from what he has learned about it already, as it possessed the souls of two very deadly beings of magic. But this was the best way for him to get powers at the moment, unless another option turned up he would stick to his plan. The main problem was finding all the places on the map, the trolls would probably not help him, he would have to find another way.

When he finally made it, standing on the ledge overlooking the trolls village, he couldn't help but marvel at the sight, completely breathtaking. Now to actually go and see the village. As he was on his way down, he ran into a troll conveniently getting firewood.

His name is Orm, he lived in a small cottage on the hill overlooking the village. He lived with his three nephews and a white weasel named Luta, who took a liking to the young hispanic. Orm was a little skeptical of Rollan at first, but at the young boy asking if the troll knew of any good legends he seemed to change his tune. He told him many legends, some he had heard before and knew well, some that he had heard but got a different story about, and some he never even heard of before. His absolute favorite was of the Snow Queen, mainly of how ordinary Gerda defeated the Queen. Gerda made him think of himself, in that she started off as nothing but then became an extraordinary girl but battling evil, and how he wished to do the same.

He spent a month in the village, Orm showing him around and meeting many other trolls as well that were very nice to him. During his stay he slowly asked questions that would help lead him to his goal. They weren't blatant questions as those might raise suspicion, more on the subtle side but sometimes the answers weren't enough to help. Rollan has a bit of a temper, so the fact that it was taking so long for his dream to come true that he was getting frustrated.

One day, he asked Orm for more and more legends. Orm was slowly getting annoyed with Rollan's want to constant know more legends. They made a compromise, Rollan goes to the village to get a few things for the troll and in return he will be told another legend. It was an easy enough task, he had left early in the morning and came back late in the night, and when he returned to the cottage he was surprised to see a large pirate ship outside the house. He figured there were visitors inside, so passing by the windows he looked in and was surprised.

He saw three people, but only registered one, a beautiful girl who looked to be around his age, Luta in her arms, and a smile that lit up the room more than the fire behind her. He kept looking in the window for as long as he could, craning his head just to continue looking at her but also wanted to go inside and meet her.

When he came in, Orm immediately berated him for not knocking, but he just brushed it off, reminding him of what he promised. The troll introduced him to the the three, Gerda, Alfida, and Kai. Not only was the girl the most beautiful he has ever seen, she has a beautiful name to match it and after a character in his favorite legend. He can't restrain himself from bowing when official greeting them, but the bow is more meant for her than anyone else.

They all conversed for a while, Rollan explaining that he came all the way from Spain to the Troll's village to learn about the legends that fascinated him so. When he mentioned the pirate lady, Alfida chimed in about the lady being her mother. He was slightly nervous that she might reveal exactly what happened when he encountered them, aware of just how embarrassing the whole ordeal he was. When he brought up the legend Orm told him with Gerda and Kai's names in it, the latter seemed funny but the spaniard paid him no mind. The former on the other hand got what seemed like a mischievous glint in her eyes and wished to hear the legend, Rollan happy to oblige.

He told the legend, acting out as well to add more flare to it and make it just as exciting as he envisioned it. By the end, Alfida looked fairly amused, Kai annoyed, Orm nervous, and Gerda interested. He was rather surprised to find out that Orm was exaggerating the legends as apart of some troll contest. Finding out Orm lied to him about the legend truly saddened him, making him wonder what other legends he lied about. But then it dawned on him Gerda knew the truth and the only way she could, is if she was there.

And with that, two amazing things dawned on him. The first is that this amazing girl in front of him is a living legend. The other is that she could help him, help him to get to the stone and get the powers he has always wanted. All he had to do was convince her to help him somehow, but he sadly knew the truth wouldn't work. And it didn't take long for the perfect chance to arise for him to enact his plan.

That being Gerda and Kai arguing about hiding who they are and how they are living, ending in Kai storming outside and Gerda into the kitchen. Alfida followed Kai out and Rollan after Gerda. He found her looking out to the trolls village from the balcony, even from the back he was able to tell just how much the argument affected her. He comforted her, reassured her, and told her a way to help her, but it was all a lie. Not the stone but its effects, though seeing her face light up at the prospect of having her wish come true made him feel warm inside that he brought her joy even though it was false.

Walking through town with her was rather enjoyable. He told her stories of his travels and all he has seen, she told him about her life and how she actually defeated the Snow Queen. It wasn't hard for them to sneak into the forbidden area, the security rather scarce, they felt so unworried that they both took a moment to stop and stare at the northern lights, the other having to drag them in order to keep going. When they reach the bridge that lead to the temple, he was glad he brought his skates with him and a spare pair in order for them to cross the lake to not be seen. Teaching her how to skate was fun and he greatly enjoyed helping her, especially when she fell in his arms.

Reaching the temple he could feel the power within his grasp already, just itching to reach it. He knew getting to the stone wouldn't be simple, but never did he expect he would have to face some type of trap room. Luckily Gerda was able to get him out in the knick of time, furthering his belief that she truly was a hero. The only obstacle past that was the lava lake surrounding a tower which is where he could assume the stone to be. One gondola ride later and they reached the temple, the orb finally in sight. While Gerda made her wish, he spoke the incantation to activate the stone. Having the fire king come into his body was much more painful than he expected, but all worth it in that moment.

Finally, he has finally gotten what he has wanted, powers. And he wished to keep them so badly but knew that if that were indeed to happen, Gerda needed to return her powers. He truly did want to be a hero, but to him it seems the good guys get the short end of the stick, in the case of Gerda having no parents and her brother angry with her. And he knew that when he went rogue, she would try to stop him, and he needed to make sure that didn't happen.

Once they were both up and had a mild grasp of the situation-Gerda oblivious to his own agenda-they decided to head to Orm's since he might know a way to fix this. Rollan did know the incantation for the reverse already himself, but if Gerda knew she would be extremely suspicious and he needed to bide his time, he needed Gerda to return her's as close to the deadline as possible in order to ensure he keeps his.

Plenty of crazy things were happening to them and going to happen to them, he knew this. But never in his wildest dreams did he think he would perform with his fire magic to distract trolls, run through town with Gerda using their powers to evade the guards, hitch a ride with a hippie troll to Orm's house, or be outrunning an avalanche in a caravan only to escape with Gerda creating an ice bridge. Upon informing Orm as to what was going on, the troll was of no help. The main reason for thinking the stone of fire and ice was called the wishing stone.

At this point he has felt slight remorse for tricking Gerda, she is extremely sweet and caring and didn't deserve all the misfortune that has fallen upon her by him and life. Something that made him even more remorseful was when she started to glow and couldn't stand, looking to be in great pain. He himself started to glow and be in pain as well but he knew it wasn't that bad, especially to Gerda. Helping her up was another stab to the chest for how heavy and cold she felt for a moment. He has touched or hold her multiple times already and since turning so he knew how light she was and with him having fire powers he couldn't really feel cold.

Thankfully she was able to recover quickly and even made them a ice locomotive to ride into town. Getting to the library was rather easy, they all were surprised to see Orm's grandmother working there. Another surprise being her believing Rollan was Gerda's boyfriend, Rollan personally liking the idea himself. The ride down to the magic section was not fun at all, but there they learned how to reverse the effects. Though before they could even leave they were stopped by the troll shaman, Rollan himself nearly killed but luckily the king saved him. The king then gave a wonderful speech to his fellow trolls, assuring Gerda he had faith in her, but not her companion. In response Rollan walked up to the girl, shared a look with her, and reached for her hand, she immediately interlocking her hand with his. With that they headed off to the stone to return their powers, with only an hour left.

Upon reaching the lake surrounding the tower where they got their powers, it seemed both realized that the gondola was on the other side of the lake from them taking a different route on their way out. Gerda instantly remedying the dilemma by freezing the lake over, but it was too much for her and she nearly collapsed. The only thing stopping her was Rollan catching her and holding her to his chest. He assured her he was there for her, and helped her across the lake. This was his only chance to return his powers, he knew that if he didn't when she did, he would be exposed and completely lose faith in him. At the start, the choice was obvious for him, keep his powers and finally live his dreams. But now, with holding Gerda to him, helping her walk along the frozen water to help her return to normal, it seemed like an impossible choice. He didn't realize he was falling for her, perhaps already has. He had one chance to make it so he can be with her, one chance to become super. In the end, his evil won out, getting his dream finally fulfilled, what he didn't realize was along the way, he found a new dream. And it was the girl from his favorite legend, no matter which version of it he chose.

* * *

AN: So this whole thing is more of an overview of Rollan's thoughts throughout the whole (third)movie and such, at least what I want them to be. I have no idea where the trolls village is and since the movie franchise is made by a russian company, they live in Russia. I also decided to add in Rollan's mother slightly as she is mentioned within the movie so I thought it would be appropriate. I know this is super corny and very out of character or Rollan but I believe in love, am a hopeless romantic, and really want Rollan and Gerda together. As stated this one is rather long and most I intend to be so I hope you enjoy them, there will be a drabble here and there but most will be fairly long. The next prompt is actually a request, where our favorite troll will be bugging our favorite pairing. Until then, enjoy and have a snowy day, bye!


	4. Third Wheel

Prompt #3- Third wheel: Orm didn't really approve of them. He has known Gerda for years and thinks of her as one of his closest friends, on a brotherly or even fatherly level. From the start he never liked Rollan especially after what happened with the wishing stone. But Rollan made her happy so he would support it. Sadly him supporting and helping is only making things worse

* * *

AN: Hello lovey readers, this is the first request prompt. This is from Mermaid Steve on , they wished for Orm to be an annoying third wheel that keeps messing things up but isn't trying to. I like this idea and Orm is hilarious so I just had to write this. Though I have an honest question for anyone who has seen the movies, which voice of his do you think is the best? I personally liked his voice from the first movie it was perfect, does anyone agree or am I just crazy. Plus during the third movie he didn't seem to be the biggest fan of Rollan, and when his Grandma thought Gerda and Rollan were together he looked annoyed. Also I was considering doing this to Kai and Alfida since Mermaid Steve hasn't seen the third movie and doesn't know anything about Rollan, but I thought it would be more amusing this way since Orm doesn't seem to like Rollan as much as previously stated. But Mermaid Steve if you wish for me to do one to another couple and one you know notify my and I will do my best. Remember that I will take requests, just comment or message me and I will be more than happy to. And if you want the prompt to be called something specific let me know. This also takes place a few months after the fourth movie I am deciding, probably for the best. Without further ado, on with the show.

* * *

"Seriously Orm, what were you thinking!?" Gerda questioned loudly at the troll, he doing his best to cover his ears as they were much more sensitive than a human's and the blonde was currently breaking his ear drums.

"It was an accident, I didn't mean to. Honest!" Orm insisted looking extremely nervous, the girl looking as if she didn't believe him.

"Sure, you just _happened_ to make the wagon go when Rollan's foot was in front of it." Gerda replied with venom in her voice, putting air quotes around happened.

Orm really didn't mean to make the caravan run over Rollan's foot, he wasn't even supposed to be with them at the time. What happened was he had been walking with his Grandmother around the village, just spending quality time with her. She had grown tired so they decided to stop for a moment so she could rest when Gerda and Rollan passed them in Broseph's(The hippie troll, I have no idea if he actually has a name so I decided to give him one and thought it would suit him well) wagon caravan, the pair on their way to a picnic they had planned.

They have been going out for nearly three months at this point. After everything that happened with King and the mirror, Rollan and Gerda have grown closer and become an official couple. Just about everyone knew this would happen, it was quite obvious the two liked each other for so long, but it was still surprising. Those who knew of the Fire King incident especially surprised by it with Rollan's betrayal and with how easily Gerda seemed to forgive the boy. Her parents had heard of what happened and were slightly surprised themselves but did approve of the boy, happy he made their daughter happy. Kai was a tougher case, he never liked Rollan and still disapproved of him, but couldn't do anything to stop their relationship. Rollan has tried on many occasions to befriend the young artists but those attempts seem to be in vain, though lately Kai has been shooting the spaniard less evil looks than when he first started hanging around. Alfida didn't like him much easier, but they seemed to be on good terms and she has barely tried or threatened to kill him as time has gone on.

Orm had to be the one to disapprove of Rollan the most. He had known Rollan for a while before he had become evil and honestly didn't see it coming. Rollan seemed like a nice enough guy, kind of annoying at times but otherwise fine. When Gerda and Rollan met, he-along with everyone else in the room-could tell they liked each other. He wasn't the biggest fan of the idea but not completely against it at the same time. After everything that happened with the wishing stone and the fire king, he thought Rollan dead along with everyone else and personally happy about that. With him tricking, and using them all he was honestly surprised, he knew how into supers and legends Rollan was, but actually so much that he became evil was unthinkable. When they found him during everything with King Harold they were all surprised to see him again, thinking he had died when he went into the lake. And despite everything he helped them all to bring everyone back from the mirrorlands, earning Gerda's forgiveness in the process.

Orm never had that high of an opinion of the spaniard, and with everything that happened he has come to the point of tolerating him for the sake of Gerda. He made Gerda happy and Orm ever since there first adventure has wanted Gerda to be happy, which Rollan made happen.

Rollan has done anything and everything to make up for what he has done, from simple tasks to outrageous objectives-these mostly given by Kai and Orm with Alfida suggesting one occasionally. They all must admit he surely is trying his hardest, they gotta give him that but they still are rather weary of him.

The incident that lead up to their current argument started with the couple offering the two trolls a ride, Hedwig perfectly cool with it dropping off the couple first then taking Orm and his Grandmother where they wanted. Rollan had actually been the one to suggest it with Gerda begrudgingly agreeing as well. The ride had been fine for the first couple of minutes, Orm glaring at Rollan who in turned smile, albeit nervously, Gerda and Rosa conversing about this and that. Though that all came to a halt when one of the front wheels popped off suddenly, bringing the wagon to a halt. Everyone got off, Hedwig fixing it with Rollan's help and had Orm sit at the reins so one it was prepared they could make sure it stuck, the females standing idly by. Once the wheel was fixed and Orm got the go ahead he started to go, but he did it before Rollan moved and ran over his foot not once, but twice.

The date had to be cancelled as they need to take Rollan to see a doctor, that reported Rollan's foot luckily wasn't broken but simply had a good bone bruise and should stay off it for a couple days. Gerda was glad her boyfriend only had a bruised foot, but that doesn't mean she isn't upset at the troll who ran it over. That brought them to this argument in the hall outside Rollan's room where he is currently resting.

"It really was an accident. I thought they were out of the way, he should have said something!" Orm defended, Gerda only huffing.

"Orm, you always do this! Find some way to ruin my date's with Rollan, and I know how much you don't like him, so do you really expect me to believe you didn't mean it?!" She shouted, panting once done

She had a point, and he knew it. It seemed that in most cases when they had a date planned he ruined it in someway, tagging along and becoming the third wheel. At first Gerda understood why he was there, with what happened before with Rollan he was looking out for her and she did appreciate that. But he kept doing it on all but a few of the dates. And it wasn't him just tagging along, he found some way to make a mess of things. On one date he accidentally pushed Rollan into a lake, on another he nearly made Gerda choke to death on her dinner and while giving her the heimlich made her spit her food onto Rollan, the date before the present one Orm had his nephews with him and they used Rollan as a jungle gym. The list goes on from there.

"I'm sorry, I really am." Orm apologized again, hanging his head in shame. "Look, I know I have been a lousy friend lately, but I'm just worried about you. I remember how much he hurt you before and don't want that to happen again. The first few times I admit were intentional, but now it really is all just dumb luck crashing your dates." He added, looking back up at the girl who had her arms crossed and a stern look.

"And crushing his foot?" She inputted, causing both to chuckle lightly for a second.

"Yea, can you forgive me?" He pleaded, rubbing his neck nervously, his first response back was a hug from the girl.

"Yeah, as long as you promise, no more date crashing."

"I promise, no more intentional date crashing." He joked, only getting an eyebrow raise from the girl. "What, can't help it if happens accidentally."

"Fair." She conceded with a head shake, getting back up. "I'm gonna check on him."

"Tell him I'm sorry and hope he gets better soon." He replied, watching as his friend went to check on her boyfriend.

* * *

AN: I won't lie I had trouble writing this at first but Mermaid Steve helped me and we have this! Thank you for your help and the request, I hope you enjoyed this. This is much later in the day than I thought it would be for me but still within day 3 of this year so that's good. Remember I am more than happy to take requests and find it interesting what you as my fans want from these one-shots. The next one will be more of a drabble kind of, Gerda being protective of her man. Until then, enjoy and have a snowy day!


	5. Protecting the guy

Prompt #4- Protect the guy: Seeing him like that, on the ground unmoving, awoke something inside her. She is already in a volatile state but seeing the man she loves looking lifeless on the ground, made her be in a destructive place.

* * *

AN: Hello lovey readers, this one is more on the drabble side since it is shorter than most will be but still a one shot nonetheless-Unless of course someone wishes for me to elaborate on it. This one is inspired by the fourth movie actually; no I haven't seen it yet sadly, these are more my idea and hope of what will happen. This is based off the scene in the trailer where we see Gerda in that wicked dragon armor. I have seen that shot a million times because I read somewhere that if you look closely at the start of it you can see Rollan which sadly isn't the case. But today-the day I am writing it-I saw an image from the movie and from interviews with the russian voice actors and that scene was in it, but this time when it is on Gerda to her left we see Rollan passed out on the ground. So with that this is what my shipper mind has come up with, it could be considered slightly angsty though in all honest not even sure which genre it could be considered. Without further ado, on with the show.

* * *

It takes a lot to anger Gerda, she is usually a calm and practical girl but just like anyone she can get angry especially when it comes to those she loves. In the respect that if they are hurt them in any way she will become agitated.

She started off upset on this journey and long before it with how useless she felt. With the rest of her family having magic and using it to help others, she felt rather useless to them and like a burden. She always helped in whatever way she could but sometimes felt it was never enough.

The event that really got her and started this whole new adventure for her was her family being taken away, that was the first strike that got her rolling on her rollercoaster of stress and anger. Than seeing Rollan again, she felt anger and how he betrayed her before, truly angry at what he did. But at the same time, she was happy to see him alive and well, mixed feelings over all. Then her brother getting taken away again, she keeps losing her brother it seems, her whole family, everyone she loves seems to constantly be taken away from her, like the universe despises the notion of her being happy and with her loved ones.

The straw that broke the camel's back, what truly made her lose it, what sent her over the edge, is Rollan taking an arrow for her. After Kai was thrown back into the mirror, she just ran straight to attack the king, make him pay for what he has done, all that did was get a net thrown at her effectively trapping her. She tried to break free but the net's ends pinned into the ground, trapping her there, and the net was to strong. She was so busy trying to get out of the net, she didn't see King Harold load his bow and arrow, she didn't see him as he aimed it at her, she heard Alfida call at her to move now, and saw the King fire. She closed her eyes, waiting for it to hit her, but it didn't, all she felt was a shadow over her, heard a grunt and a thud in front of her. Opening her eyes, she saw Rollan in front of her own the ground, the arrow in him, he took it for her.

Seeing him like that, on the ground unmoving, awoke something inside her. She is already in a volatile state but seeing the man she loves looking lifeless on the ground, made her be in a destructive place. She has already lost her parents, her brother, one of her best friends, and now losing the man she didn't truly realize until now that she loved, unleashed what she didn't know she had in her.

She felt what felt like a second skin covering her now, and feeling what she could only place as wings on her back and a tail from her rear, a new burst of energy and power inside her. She was now easily able to break free from the net entrapping her, with her new freedom she charged at the King and rammed into him knocking him back a few feet. Guards started to gang up on her but it did not take much to fight them off. She would fight a thousand if need be, she had to, she had to get her family and protect the man she loves. She can feel in her heart that he is alright somehow, she knows he will make it through this, he survived drowning at the bottom of a lake, he has to survive this. And she will do whatever it takes to make it happen, even if it means giving up her own life. He showed he will do that for her, the most she can do is return the favor.

* * *

AN: Fun fact, this is not where the prompt ends, **THERE IS ANOTHER PART!** By that I mean at the end of this note is another version I wrote. I had this idea and wrote most of it before watching the fourth movie so it was more original idea. But after watching it I wanted to write a prompt for the scene and since I had this one I considered rewriting it but decided to have both and in the same chapter since they are along the same premise and about the same piece. There is actually more I could write for the top part and wanted to but thought it best to end it where I did. If anyone wishes for me to add on to it let me know! The next prompt will be a companion piece to it but the both will still be stand alones, just going along the same premise of protection. Enjoy and have a snowy day, continue reading!

* * *

Rollan was being strangled right in front of her, he had already lost to the king in their fight now normal again, and the King decided to inflict more pain on the boy. Gerda knew she had to free her family and everyone else in the mirrorlands, but she also couldn't just let Rollan die for her, not like this. He may have betrayed her before, but he has also done so much, he taught her to ice skate, he gave her hope that she would find her parents again-even though the method with him was wrong-, he gave her hope in the tower when she had given up, helped her escaped, saved her from getting crushed, defended her to the King, and held him off will she got back the stone to free everyone from the mirror lands. She knew she said she wouldn't forgive him, but how could she not. He has helped her and protected her all this time, just had a moment of weakness when getting his powers, Orm betrayed her before and she forgave him, why couldn't she do the same for Rollan.

She started to hurry over towards the King and the currently being crushed boy, but before she could get close the King trapped her in a net, effectively pinning her down. She pulled and struggled at it but to no avail. The King was ranting on but she wasn't paying attention, she was too busy trying to free herself and watched Rollan as he struggled. He even tried reaching out to her but the pain was to much for him he went back to struggling.

"Gerdaaa!" He called to the girl in agony, reaching out to her once again.

"Rollaaan!" She called in return, and then the worst thing possible happened.

The King brought the hand Rollan was in and smashed it with his other one, squeezing the boy much tighter and harder than before, he losing all the air from his lungs. With a look of agony on his face, he passed out in pain, looking lifeless in the King's hands. She gasped at the sight, Rollan lifelessly hanging in the King's robotic hands, she didn't realize until this moment how much he truly meant to her. Losing him the first time felt awful, now truly earth shattering, some of the worst pain she has ever felt.

And that's what seemed to trigger it, her transformation. She could feel herself changing, what was happening she wasn't exactly sure what it was but she felt like she could do anything at the moment. She now easily broke free of her restraints and raced to the King to take him down. He threw Rollan aside which made her more mad, she charging full force and knocking him back a good distance away, once that was done she got into a protective stance in front of Rollan. She heard the boy groan in pain behind her, and knelt down beside him to make sure he was alright.

"Rollan, are you alright?" She asked gently. Pain etched clearly across his face and he curled in the fetal position.

"You sure aren't normal now." He joked with a small smile on his face. She examined herself, noticing her hands were clad in golden gloves with talons at the end. She also felt her head feeling a mask on her face, she couldn't help but smile slightly as well.

"Guess not, how do you feel?" She asked once more, still extremely concerned.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." He replied putting on a brave face for the girl, and she smiled once more at that. Sadly the moment was ruined when she heard the King moving again and looked to see him getting back up. Before she went charging at him she looked back at the injured boy.

"Go show him what you're made of." The spaniard encouraged, she nodding with new resolve and charged off after him.

She had to beat the King, she had to. She had to get everyone back, she had to save them all, and she had to protect Rollan with everything she had.

She was luckily able to get the hang of flying quickly which she was grateful for. Though it turned out the robot also had the ability to fly somehow, so the Harold was able to give chase to the dragon girl. Not only that, but he was shooting missiles at her, just how can this robot have so much in it when it wasn't even that big. Gerda was able to evade with easy and was much faster than the hunk of metal, though he wasn't giving in the slightest it seemed. She was zig zagging through the skies but nothing seemed to shake him. As they were flying near one of the towers, she notice Rollan there with a crossbow, aiming it at the metal monster. Once close enough he fired which stopped the King but only for a moment. Harold seemed to aim his next missile at Gerda, but immediately turned it towards Rollan who was trying to set in another arrow.

Gerda saw the shot go off, and knew Rollan had no time to get away so she did the only thing she could, threw herself in front of it to protect him. She couldn't let him get hurt again, not for her sake. He was already in so much pain she was amazed he even got to the top of the tower to help her. And now had to do everything she could to make sure he was safe, and if that meant she died in the process than it would be worth it.

Because she would die protecting the one she loves.

* * *

AN: Okay I actually don't think either part could be considered as a drabble exactly but I am pretty proud with how they came out. Honestly I love fics where romantic pairings are protective of one another, I personally find it super adorable and am super happy to do it to one of my absolute favorite couples. I am posting this before I go to school, mainly because a fan of the story, GigaDriga is from Russia and she seemed to like my prompts and since the franchise is from Russia some fans of the story might be from there and are 8 hours ahead of me for the most part, so essentially you guys get 2 chapters in one day! As stated before since everyone is in a different time zone not everyone who reads these prompts will read them at the same time, and to some you will get one, two, or no prompts some days and I am relying on my time zone to get the schedule correct. The weekend is coming up so I will have more time to work hopefully but I am hanging out with my friend Matt who is also a Snow Queen fan, so it all depends. I know people are gonna get tired of me constantly saying this but I can and will take prompts and plan to do my best with them. Another thing if there is a prompt anyone wants me to make a sequel to or do more with let me know and I will be happy to oblige. Next prompt can be considered a companion of sorts to this but also they can be read without having to read one or the other. Enjoy and have a snowy day!


	6. Protecting the girl

Prompt #5- Protect the girl: He has made mistakes in the past, unforgivable mistakes he would regret for the rest of his life even if he couldn't remember some of them. He knew it would take his entire life, possibly longer to make up for his sins. But he would start now, doing everything in his power to protect the girl he loves but sadly failed before.

* * *

AN: Hello lovey readers, this is the companion piece to Protecting the guy, but can be read separately, the theme is the same just switched for the narrative. Much like the other one this will take from the fourth movie as well, especially with how much they protect each other in it, IT'S SO CUTE! Now I have seen the movie, but not in english as stated before and have only been able to translate a little and follow a vk page that has slightly put some scenes in their posts with lines from the movie. And from what I have gathered, Rollan has no memory of being the evil fire king, including leaving Gerda in a lake of lava which I am thankful for and correct in thinking he wasn't in control at that point. Though I don't know how much he doesn't remember, I think he has all his memories up until Gerda gave up her powers but can't confirm this, if anyone knows inform me please because I am rather curious. For the purposes of this one shot, at the point of Gerda becoming normal again is when he doesn't remember anything. Also I probably should have put this in the other one-shot but since this is centered around the fourth movie spoilers ahead. Without further ado, on with the show.

* * *

Rollan is very passionate about what he believes and when he sets his mind on something he is determined to complete it. When it came to becoming a legend he was extremely confident he could make it a reality, especially when learning about trolls and meeting them. When he met Gerda, that dream turned into a true reality for not only meeting a legend but that she might be able to help him become one himself. The adventure he went on with her was truly amazing to him, amazing to experience just what heroes had to go through to become one. When it came to giving up his powers, he was extremely reluctant and wished to keep them which lead him to taking his hand off the stone as Gerda spoke the incantation. But after that, nothing. He couldn't remember anything and it was all a black haze to him.

The next time he awoke, he was rather disoriented and unsure of what was happening. It took him a moment to realize he was on a ship flying through the air, he exited the cabin and saw his friends on the ship and was rather surprised. Something even more surprising was Gerda headbutting him in the nose and saying to drop him off. Everyone then started yelling at him for being a traitor and a lier, Orm even accusing him of leaving Gerda to burn in a lake of lava. He explained that he didn't remember anything about what they were talking about, they didn't seem to believe him.

It was hard for him to believe what they were saying, that he had become a villain. He has always wanted to be a legend, a hero. But it seems that isn't what happened. In the short time he was able to gather that their current quest is to save Gerda's parents and others from King Harold apparently. He was still rather disoriented about everything going on but one thing was made clear to him, he had to make up for his mistakes even though he doesn't remember them. It broke his heart when Gerda confirmed he did leave her to die in lava, but when the roles were reversed she jumped into action and save him, that made him feel much worse. She was nothing but kind to him and he left her to die by his own making. He had betrayed her and hurt her, and she still saved him.

With that he realized that was just the kind of person Gerda was, truly selfless and wishes to help others. Even those who have wronged her and hurt her. Despite all he did she still allowed him to help her, she did make clear she may never forgive him but he understood and deserved it. He didn't deserve her forgiveness but would do what he needed to in order to regain her trust and respect, and maybe one day her forgiveness. She deserved to be happy and be with her family, he wanted that so badly for her. He failed before to protect her being the one to hurt her, but now was his chance to make up for what he did and be a better man. And that all started with helping her to save her parents. Sadly that was a task much easier said than done, even with the magic orb that aloud the mirror to open to everyone.

When they went in to try and retrieve the water from Lake Gao, they were caught, Orm and Kai thrown through the mirror, the last of the water went down the drain-literally-, and himself, Gerda, and Alfida were imprisoned. Alfida was thrown into the dungeon below the castle, he and Gerda where sent into a tower that had a hole in the roof and two rafts that served as beds. For most of the day Rollan tried thinking of ways to escape, the best plan he had climb to the top of the tower and get out through the whole, but he kept falling back down never able to get close to the top.

Gerda seemed to shut down, staring blankly at the wall with her legs tucked up to her chest and arms around them. She looked so utterly defeated and lost, like everything has been taken away from her and she would never get it back. Though that is basically the situation she was in, she was all alone.

That isn't true, she has him, and he was gonna make sure she knew that.

And he did, he reminded her that despite unlike most people she knew, that even with no powers of any kind she was able to do so much and help so many people just by being herself. She seemed to doubt it, but he pressed on that she could do so much and help so many, and that he was there for her to help her no matter what. And that got her to smile again which made him smile as well. Unconsciously they started leaning in towards one another, so close and nearly kissed, both sets of eyes starting to close before either realized it. The only thing that stopped the action was water falling onto the back of his neck causing him to jump and remember their predicament.

His speech seemed to work, for while he was banging on the door yelling at the guards for putting them into a cruddy cell of sorts Gerda came up with their escape plan. They clogged the drain that let the rain out that came in, it slowly starting to fill the room. It was obvious it would take a while for the room to fill up and that was time they didn't have. Gerda had another idea and used the canteen like object to take down one of the beams holding up the roof, and all the water damage to it caused it to break and bring down the roof with it. She was standing in the middle and busy making sure her plan worked she didn't realize that it would crush her. Rollan realized it immediately and pulled her away, she letting out a slight noise of surprised realizing what would have happened if Rollan hadn't done anything. He kept his hands on her shoulders for a moment, he knew she was fine but it was more of reassurance for himself that she was okay.

With the rain filling the room they each got on the beds, they floating up with how it was filling. It took awhile for the room to fill up with water, by the time it did the rain actually stopped. Rollan hopped on the rim of the roof first, helping Gerda up and both look and saw the courtyard was very far away and just because of how high up they are. There was a piece of the roof still intact which Gerda thought they could use to propel down. Rollan lifted it up over his head, she wrapped her arms around his midsection and pressed into him, slightly catching him off guard for a second. They jumped off together, due to how the piece they were using was designed it spun them around in the air, making the Spaniard quite dizzy. He did express this, Gerda telling him to look at her. He did and he instantly felt better, focusing on something was a good way to stop being dizzy and when the something happened to be a beautiful girl you had feelings for, that helped as well.

They set up the orb to bring everyone out of the mirrorlands, it seemed to start to work but was stopped when an arrow knocked it out of place. They turned back to see the King with his adviser and a couple of guards. The King then inadvertently started insulting Gerda, saying how he didn't know how they could let a ordinary girl trick them. Rollan couldn't take it and called the King out, saying she is special even without powers, she being beautiful, wonderful, and kind to all. He also called the King the villain, and notice that on his work table what looked like a red heart crystallized in orange crystal, knowing exactly what it was. He rolled over to it, grabbed it, and smashed it against his head, activating it and awakening his powers but this time, he is in control. He turned into a large rock golem like creature, parts of him glowed orange including his eyes, on his chest a large orange crystal. He felt slightly odd at first but he quickly got his bearings back.

In hindsight reactivating his powers may not have been the best idea in that he didn't know how to turn back or even if he could or if he would have control. But they were outnumbered and outgunned, and if he hadn't they most likely would have been captured once more and put into worst conditions and separate, zero chance of escaping and never see anyone from the mirrorlands again. Rollan had to protect Gerda, he had to do everything he could and if that meant losing himself to the fire king then so be it, as long as she is safe. With his new form he stood directly in front of the blonde, almost as if daring them to try and attack. They did, the adviser and guards started charging at the pair, Rollan simply kicking the adviser when he got close enough, making him fly away into the bushes. This action also caused the rest of the guards run away in fear and terror, Harold obviously annoyed at this.

Unexpectedly, some kind of machine came out the ground that the King got into it and it turned out to be a robot that creepily looked like his face. Rollan and the King faced off, Rollan doing what he could to hold him back as Gerda went to retrieve the orb that fell down the drain where the water had gone earlier. Somehow with their fight the managed to end up fighting over top Gerda. He made sure to be careful now as to not step on her accidentally, Harold nearly doing just that which just added fuel to Rollan's fire. Sadly, his determination wasn't enough, in this battle of magic vs. machines, machines are winning. They managed to move away from Gerda, but Rollan was getting beaten down, so weak to the point that the King took the crystal out of his chest which made the rock armor around him disappear, now being held in the King's robot hand. He slowly was having the life squeezed out of him, his grip remaining tight making it rather hard to breath. The boy noticed through his pain Gerda running towards the two, but was stopped by Harold firing a net at her effectively trapping her. He did reach out for her as she struggled, but the pain was slowly getting worse. With him in his predicament he couldn't help but wonder that if the King did knock him out or kill him, what would he do to Gerda. That truly worried him, the best case scenario being locking her up in a dark cell, worst case he didn't even want to think about.

"Gerdaaa!" He called out worriedly, reaching out for her once more but still trapped with no wiggle room, literally.

"Rollaaan!" She called back, making no progress in getting out of her own peril.

He then was crushed between both of the King's hands, knocking all of the air out of his lungs and causing him to pass out. He wasn't sure how long he was out or just what happened, but when he came to, he was in immense pain for starters but through his pain noticed a figure standing over him. The figure was female, covered in golden scales with a tail and wings, short blonde hair that made him think of Gerda's. He felt a shot of pain through him and let out a groan, causing the figure to turn to him and crotch in front of him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Rollan, are you alright?" She asked gently. He smiled to himself, recognizing the girl as Gerda just now she looked to be fused with a dragon, her eyes no longer blue but gold.

"You sure aren't normal now." He joked attempting to light the mood a little. She examined herself, smiling ever so lightly at this revelation.

"Guess not, how do you feel?" She asked once more, still extremely concerned. He smiled slightly wider at this, of course she always worried greatly about others, even those who don't deserve it.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." He replied putting on a brave face for the girl, and she smiled once more at that. That smile made all of the pain worth it, just to see her happy. Sadly the moment was ruined when she heard the King moving again and looked to see him getting back up. Before the girl went charging at him she looked back at the injured boy.

"Go show him what you're made of." He encouraged, she nodding and went off to battle the dangerous foe. He lied on the ground for a moment, not really able to move and still in immense pain. After a moment he was able to lift himself up, seeing Gerda flying in the air and Harold's robot seemed to be able to fly as well, and gave chase after the dragon girl. He watched for a moment, knowing he sadly was of no help right now.

Or so he thought.

A glare came from the corner of his eye, he looked and saw that it came from the crossbow that had been discarded and forgotten in all the chaos. He gave a hard look at it, knowing what he had to do. He crawled over to the weapon and grabbed it, then started to pull himself up from the ground. He limped his way to one of the large towers in the courtyard and started climbing the stairs that lined the tower, watching the fight as he made his way up. The King kept shooting missiles at Gerda which she was able to evade. He honestly felt useless as he stumbled his way up the tower. He wanted to protect Gerda and keep her safe, and now she was protecting him while he barely could do anything. He understood that she also wanted to keep those close to her safe, but not being able to do much was horrible. When he finally got up to the top, he lifted the bow just as Gerda started to pass by with the King in tow. He was able to line up the shot and fired directly into one of the eyes of the metal beast.

It wasn't much and properly had no impact, but anything he could do to help felt worth it all in the name of keeping Gerda safe.

* * *

AN: This turned out way longer than I expected it to be, in all honest it was gonna be just like the last one with a short overview of how they felt through the movie focusing on the final battle. I mostly did that with this but just added the scene of them stuck in the tower since he did save her from being crushed by the roof. Reminders that I haven't seen the movie in English so I assumed the lines, and sadly the version I watched got taken down so I can't watch it and use it as reference. I am extremely hopeful that another version will be released soon or at the very least the English version is released soon but sadly I have no idea when that will happen so I am here waiting in misery. I have actually started planning which one-shots I am doing from my own ideas because up until this point I have been shooting from the hip doing random ideas. Planning probably doesn't seem that important but this way I know just what I need to write and how long I have to do next prompt is winter themed, taking from a scene of the third movie. Enjoy and have a snowy day, continue reading!


	7. Ice skating

Prompt #6- Ice skating: She didn't know how to skate, never learned. Growing up in an orphanage it wasn't a skill she need or really thought about, until now that is. With him holding a skate up to her asking if she knew.

* * *

AN: Hello lovey readers, this prompt is from the scene of the movie in which they skate over Lake Gao which I think we can all agree is super adorable no matter how mad at Rollan we are. I honestly love all the scenes of these two from the movie-except the betrayal of course-so this is basically more in depth of the scene. I kinda did this as well in my rewrite of the third movie, but with that my two oc's were with them. Am I the only one that found it interesting that Rollan had two pairs of skates, and if you notice they are different kinds of skates which is very interesting. Just something I noticed while watching the scene to get it as right as I could. Without further ado, on with the show.

* * *

They approached to bridge to cross Lake Gao and reach the temple, from here it would be a cake walk which both were happy about. The sooner they got to the wishing stone the sooner they both can get their families back. Of course they were still in the forbidden area, and just like on there way so far they had to make sure they didn't get caught by any guards. Before they crossed they noticed something on the other side and hurried to hide behind a light post. It was a good thing they did so as it was two guards crossing the bridge. They were too busy talking and joking with one another so they could have hidden and waited for them to pass, but Rollan noticed a staircase leading to the lake right near their hiding spot. He turned his head to his companion and used it to motion to the stairwell, she nodding in understanding.

Rollan made his way to the stairwell first, Gerda following closely behind. As Rollan started down he noticed it was slightly icy and rather high up, he extended his right hand to her, she blushed lightly at the gesture, placed her left hand in his opened one, and they made their way down the staircase. The guards were indeed too busy chatting with another to notices the teens even as they walked past overhead. Once the pair finally reached the bottom of the stairwell, they let go of one another's grip-albeit reluctantly-Rollan sitting at the edge of the lake taking his bag off getting something out of it as Gerda just stood and watched in curiosity. He pulled out two pairs of ice skates from his bag, setting one beside him and started to put one of the skates on. Gerda watched in fascination, she may have been around cold weather all her life but never learned to skate, never even really thought about it. And somehow someone who grew up in much warmer climates knew and even owned not one but two pairs, it was just surprising her. Once down he was done, he grabbed one of the skates from the other pair and looked to the girl.

"Do you know how to, ice skate?" He asked as he held up the skate, gentle smile upon his face.

"No." She revealed with shrug. It may have been her imagination but she thought his smile got slightly wider.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you." He assured, patting on the ground next to him to tell her to sit next to him, she doing so. He handed the skates over to her so she could inspect them before actually putting them on.

"Just slip the front of your foot under the front straps, tighten them to make sure the skate actually stays on, set the back strap so it rests on the back of your foot. Tighten that as well." He instructed to her, she nodding in understanding. She did as instructed in slipping her foot in the front first and did that with bot skates then deciding to tighten them as they were a little big on her. The back straps were easy enough to tighten, but the ones around her toes weren't doing so, she actually making it looser. Rollan let out a small chuckle to himself as Gerda groaned in frustration, she glaring as he got up only to skate in front of her and kneel.

"Allow me?" He asked looking up at her, her gaze softening from the tense glare. She did retract her hands from her feet, Rollan now tightening the straps himself and with ease. She particularly didn't like have others do things for her so as to not bother them, but she couldn't help but smile as Rollan finished and looked up with a grin of his own.

"There, now you don't have to worry about them coming off." He assured as he gently took her hands as he stood, lifting her up with him. She let out a gasp as her ankles turned under her, having trouble keeping up right and probably would have fallen if Rollan wasn't holding her up.

"Keep your ankles straight and slid your feet forward to go. You'll do fine, ready?" He instructed with his question at the end, she nodding her head feeling somewhat ready but still rather nervous. He pulled her away from the edge, got behind her and gave her a gentle push sending her off, following and quickly got to her side to skate next to her.

Gerda was honestly doing quite horrible. She had hard time keeping her balance, her arms flailing about as she did her best to not fall, her feet kept coming up from the ice more akin to walking on it than skating. Rollan gently took her hand after a moment to help her, she nearly lost her balance once more but him holding her hand kept her up and steady. They looked at one another sharing wide smiles between them, enjoying this activity together. Rollan started skating a little faster, dragging Gerda with him for a second before letting go of her hand, they skated apart and for a moment she did fine on her own. But that only lasted for a moment as she once more started to lose her balance.

Rollan heard her let out a "woah" of surprise and turned himself around to see her coming towards him. She was so fast she couldn't stop and ran into him with her hands landing on his chest and nearly fell down but was kept up from Rollan's hands at her waist. They skated like that for a few seconds, her holding onto him with her legs bent a fair amount, he bent at the knees and holding onto her while look at her. He stopped them and she was able to stand back up, when she did her eyes caught his lips and she couldn't help but stare for a moment, only a few inches away, so close and so kissable, but perhaps not the best idea. They had just met and were on a very important mission, now was not the time to be having these thoughts. Little did she know he was having the exact same thoughts of wishing to kiss her but knew now wasn't the time. They looked away from their each other's lips at the same time and into one another's eyes, Gerda surprised by how gentle of a gaze he had on her. She looked away with a blush and a bright smile, Rollan's small smile growing at this. They then turned to be next to each other again, taking hands and skating to the other side of the lake, from where they skated if one looked at it they would notice a heart made into the ice.

When they made it to the other side of the lake they sat down in the snow to take their skates off. When Gerda finished she handed them to Rollan who put them and his own skates back into his back and slinging it over him.

"That was fun, thank you for teaching me." She spoke, making the boy look at her, they exchanged happy smiles.

"It was my pleasure." He replied getting up, holding out a hand to help her up, she accepting and pulling herself up. "Perhaps after all of this, we can skate together again."

"I would love that." She agreed at the proposal, they then made their way up the staircase to the temple, happy they were closer to their goal and had essentially promised that after all this they would see each other again.

* * *

AN: I love this, it is just so cute. I thought it would be fun to include him actually teaching him since it wasn't in the movie and when they got to the other side of the lake as just a cute little extra. Also for those who have seen the english dubbed of it, I don't know if Rollan's voice actor bothers anyone else. It's not that he bothers me per say, my gripe is that the voice actor DOESN'T SOUND SPANISH! Rollan is supposed to be a spaniard so he should have a spanish accent which this guy barely has. Also side note of something I realized that has to do with my prompt second thoughts, in that I said Rollan travelled by boat and went to Russia but thinking would it have been faster for him to go on land then water? I am not sure, just came to me as I was writing this author's note. Reminder elaborations of prompts are welcomed just wish to know if people want them and requests I am happy to do just gotta know what you all want. The next prompt will be an au involving pizza and mix ups. Enjoy and have a snowy day, continue reading!


	8. Wrong order

Prompt #7- Wrong order: It's not the first time this has happened. When she was little a few times when her parents ordered out the order was mixen up somehow, and as an adult she herself has dealt with people who mix up orders whether it be in a restaurant or ordering food from somewhere.

* * *

AN: Hello lovey readers, this is technically the first AU as the others were in depths into scenes or within the same universe as the movies. This one is a modern AU specifically, there will be a fair amount of modern AU's most of which will be unconnected but some may be, we will see. This is one where Gerda and Rollan meet for the first time and in this one it is as adults, I know in the future I will have one in which it is modern and they are little kids. This one also has hints of Kai and Alfida in it, my second favorite couple from the franchise. Something I am not sure many now is that in the original book Snow queen and other versions, Gerda and Kai are not related. In most other versions they are actually love interest, I personally prefer what wizart did in making them brother and sister so that way they have a closer relationship, could do more with the story, and give them each their own love interest. In the case of Gerda getting hers in the third movie where they were the main plot and make him betray her then give him redemption in the fourth and possibly continue their story if they do a fifth which I extremely hope they do. And with Kai gave him the subtle love interest of Alfida which is nicely placed within the movies and Alfida was actually in the original story as well I believe, her being the robber girl. Without further ado, on with the show.

* * *

Gerda is very tired and hungry. She had a long and tiring day at her job at her family's job and it being a Friday she wanted to just relax, have a night in with a good pizza and forget all her troubles. She lives in a nice apartment complex with her longtime friend Alfida who is also dating her brother, Kai. Gerda and Alfida became friends when they were little girls, Kai and Alfida not being able to stand one another. At the age of teens the two liked each other romantically, something everyone could tell. Now as adults and in their college years, the two officially together and tonight are on their one year anniversary date. Gerda was truly happy for them, she even helped get them together finally and she had been pretty proud of herself.

But there were times she got jealous of them, in the respect that she wished she had someone she could be with. Someone who she could go on dates with, text to at odd hours when one texts the other, where just seeing them can make her smile and cheer her up on a bad day. In all honesty Gerda has never been in a real relationship, she went on a few dates in high school and some in college but none ever actually got to relationship status. The only relationships she has seen in her life are her parents who are extremely loving and supportive of one another, and her brother with Alfida and they dodge their feelings for years until realizing-with help from the blonde herself-that they should be together.

At the moment she is just lounging in her apartment changed out of her clothes and into a pale blue baseball style top with white fuzzy pj pants that had small blue snowflakes all over them. Her hair in her typical braids with her beaded headband but she redid her braids earlier as they started to become loose. She is watching a myths and legends marathon on tv waiting for her pepperoni pizza to arrive which should be soon as she ordered it a while ago. The wait over when the intercom buzzed by her door, she got up to answer it.

"Yes Orm?" She asked the doorman, knowing already what he was going to say. Orm is the middle aged doorman of the building, there is another one or two but Orm is the one everyone recognizes.

"Your pizza's here. Should I send the guy up or do you wanna come down?" He informed, Gerda contemplating this for a second. She would rather not have to go out in her pajamas even if it was to the lobby, but perhaps she should have thought about that earlier, besides this guy or girl probably had a lot of deliveries to make so might be best to meet him/her downstairs.

"I'll be down in a second." She informed, quickly slipping on a pair of her dark blue slipper boots that had a hard sole so they could be worn outside if need be, pulling out a worn out brown zip up hoodie and grabbed her purse, then made her way down to the lobby. Since she lived on the second floor she decided to take the stairs it would be faster than the elevator.

When Gerda entered the lobby, neither the doorman or pizza man noticed her as they conversed with one another, Orm looking slightly annoyed. Gerda took this moment of invisibility to take in the appearance of the pizza man, and she lost her breath for a second. He is a young man looking to be around her age, perhaps a year or two older, he had short dark hair long at his neck with short bangs, deep brown eyes, and from listening to them he sounded as if he had a spanish accent. He wore the standard uniform of a pizza person, red polo shirt with the logo of the pizza shop over his right bicep, black pants held up with a black belt. What seemed out of place and his own touches to the uniform are red sneakers and a diamond belt buckle that had an R engraved into it.

If Gerda had to describe him in one word, that would be handsome.

"There you are, Gerda." Orm said upon noticing the blonde, the pizza man turning to look at the girl and now she felt self conscious about wearing her pajamas.

"Gerda, nice to meet you." He greeted, looking her over with his eyes making the girl even more self conscious. Though she had to admit hearing her name said in his accent was extremely pleasant.

"Likewise…" She trailed off, not knowing his name.

"Rollan." He filled in, holding out his hand for her to shake, she did after a second of hesitation. They were like that for a moment but seemed much longer to the two young adults, hands interlocked and staring into one another's eyes, both mesmerized in the other's gaze. They possibly would have stayed like that for awhile if it hadn't been for Orm clearing his throat.

"Hate to interrupt, but pretty sure that pizza isn't getting any warmer." The doorman stated, sounding annoyed, but got the desired effect in having the two release hands.

"One sausage and extra cheese pizza, correct?" He asked politely, Gerda shook her head with a small.

"No, a pepperoni pizza." She clarified, the man looking slightly crestfallen he got it wrong.

"Sorry, must have mixed it up with the other pizza I have. I'll go get it." He informed, starting to head towards the doors outside.

"I'll come with, save you from having to come back in." Gerda interjected following Rollan out, he smiling at her as she came up next to him. In all honesty she wanted to spend more time with him before he had to go. They went outside, parked by the curb in front of the building is a motorcycle, with an attachment on the back fastened a back that Gerda has seen pizza people use. She assumed the bike was his as it looked rather nice and had no logo of the pizza place anywhere on it.

"Nice bike." She complimented as Rollan set the pizza on the bike seat in order to open the bag, his back to her.

"Thank you, have you ever ridden one before?" He asked, getting out the correct pizza and started to put the other one away.

"No, always wanted to though." Gerda revealed, Rollan finally turning to face her once again, holding out the pizza for her to take.

"Perhaps sometime, I can take you on mine?" He proposed as Gerda put her hands on the box, brushing hands with the spaniard.

"That would be nice." Gerda stated, Rollan removing his hands from the box. The blonde remembered she needed to pay him, and grabbed the money from her hoodie, and handed it to him.

"Gracias, have a good night." He called after taking the money, putting on his helmet while getting on to his bike, than drove off.

Gerda let out a dreamy sigh, thinking the pizza mix up wasn't that bad of a thing. As she adjusted her hands on the box, she felt something in the hand she didn't use to get the money, and saw it to be a piece of paper.

' _Call me. ;) Rollan'_

Yup, definitely the best mixed up pizza order she has ever had to deal with.

* * *

AN: Sorry this is coming out so late, but I just finished it. I haven't been feeling the best recently and there was a possibility I had a concussion-luckily I don't-and rested most of the day but finally finished. Also something I found out yesterday, the fifth Snow Queen movie is in production! It is called Snow Queen: Siren songs, won't lie before I found out I actually was thinking up my own idea for the fifth movie and that involved mermaids, like a half premonition of sorts. For those who don't know a Siren is a sea creature that typically have beautiful voices and use them to make sailors crash their ships. Depending on the adaptation and interpretation of them they are portrayed as mermaids in a way, humans, half bird, but in all versions I have seen sirens are always female. One theory of mine being all men or just Rollan and Kai are enchanted or perhaps for once Gerda is the damsel in distress and the sirens take her to turn her. That would be a cool and new way to go especially since Kai has needed saving the most in the movies and Rollan has gone through so much abuse in just two movies, it's about time the guys are left alone. The next two prompts are already written so there won't be much delay in posting them, though I do have a midterm over the next two days and all next week practically. The next prompt takes from the third movie when we see Rollan before he is introduced to the main cast. Enjoy and have a snowy day, continue reading!


	9. Window peeking

Prompt #8- Window peeking: Generally looking through one's window is rude and disrespectful, but Rollan was rather glad he did.

* * *

AN: Hello lovey readers, I am aware this title is a little on the creepy side but I can assure you this is not anything like that at all. This is another in-depth scene look, this one being right before Rollan enters Orm's house in the third movie. If you pay attention when Kai is about to leave to paint outside you can see Rollan pass by the window and as he does he looks in as well. I believe I sorta included this in second thoughts but right now we are just focusing on that. Without further ado, on with the show.

* * *

Rollan hoped Orm was in a good mood, he was dying to hear another legend. It seemed that the spaniard often annoyed the troll but still let him(Rollan) come around. He told the boy that he would tell him legend today but later in the day as Rollan has been around for a week constantly wishing to hear the tales Orm knew and the latter needed a break.

As he approached he noticed a pirate ship parked right next to the house, the sight greatly surprising him and letting him know Orm had company. Logic being to return another time as it might not be the best time to visit, but the curious side of him still wanted to hear a legend and now as well know who is over. Passing by the first window he was to focused on the ship to look inside, but notice the lights were on inside so they were awake.

The second window is where he looked in too see if anyone was in there, and there were people in there. Orm and his nephews had their backs to him, along with a boy that looked to be around his age. At the far end of the table, he assumed a girl but how she dressed could easily pass for a boy. He saw Luta as well, the ferret often around when he is there and she seemed to like him for the most part, and she was in the arms of a girl.

Not just any girl, perhaps the most beautiful girl he has seen. Her hair is a beautiful golden blonde, the fire light giving it a beautiful glow, it falling in front of her shoulders in two intricate braids, the ties matching her headband. Her face was adorn with cute little freckles on her cheeks and nose he could make out even through the window. Her eyes a beautiful shade of blue like a clear ocean that he would happily get lost in. And her smile could light up the whole room, brought present with her slim pink lips.

He stared for as long as he could passing the window, even craning his head back to look even longer, when finally past the window he hurried to the door and flew it open, now happy he came for two reasons.

* * *

AN: This prompt is definitely a drabble if you ask me, more on the shorter side. I know some people prefer shorter things, some longer, I am for the latter myself but now and then it's nice to just read a quick little thing. Also the next prompt and possibly the one after that will be drabbles as well, only that way I have more time to write longer ones and I have a few long ones plan. Also midterms are coming up so I'm gonna be on the busy side, YIPPEE(Sarcasm). The next prompt will be rather side and focus on the third movie. Enjoy and have a snowy day, continue reading!


	10. Still in love

Prompt #9- Still in love: You can easily fall in love with a person, but the most difficult thing is to stop loving.

* * *

AN: Hello lovey readers, this prompt is more on the drabble side, and also rather sad as well. Even made myself sad when writing this, people who have read all of my prompts so far know I am more on the fluffy side so this might not be the best and I apologize for that. This one is a drabble as well, at least if you ask me. In all honesty I have no idea what a drabble exactly is, personally I think it is is just a short one shot. Not quite sure. This one inspired by a post on the vk page I follow that is dedicated to Gerda and Rollan, it is awesome! Without further ado, on with the show.

* * *

There is a saying, "You don't know what you have until you lose it." Gerda is quite familiar with it, losing her family at such a young age really had a great impact on her even though she was just a toddler and hadn't realized it at the time. When finding and losing her brother she was able to experience just how horrible it was as it happened, doing whatever she could to get him back.

The point of the saying being itself being until it's too late do you realize what you had, and by then it is nearly impossible to get it back. That became truly apparent to Gerda when it came to Rollan and him betraying her.

Meeting him she instantly found herself attracted to him, and getting to know him only furthered that attraction. When he offered her a way to get her parents back, she jumped at the chance as she could finally get her family back together and she had no reason not to trust Rollan, he has been so kind to her so far and perhaps her crush might have blinded her slightly.

Through out there adventure together he continued to be kind and help her, charming her whether it was by accident or on purpose. He kept reassuring her everything would be fine, that they would both get out of this and be alright, and get their family's back in the end. He continuously helped her and when she felt herself nearly all gone, he told her he was with her, and perhaps that is the moment the she truly fell for him, at least she became aware she is in love with him now.

That's where everything went wrong.

He didn't keep his hand on the stone, he had kept his powers revealing he wanted to be a legend, whether it be the hero or villain in it. She didn't want to believe it, she chalked it up to the fire king controlling him, that had to be it. She tried to convince him to stop, pleaded and begged, in return he burned her hands than left her to burn in the lake of lava.

Her brother and friends got her out, and they went to stop him. At first it seemed he was unstoppable, but then they had a breakthrough. But as they were so close they ran out of luck, he gaining the upper hand once more. She was able to stop him once and for all, getting him into the lake with the ice train car he admired so much, leaving him to drown in the sacred troll lake.

It took long after how easily she fell for him, despite how it ended she believed he truly wanted to help her and was kind and genuine in his actions, just let his own dark desires take over. She easily fell for him, but trying to forget and stop loving him, the hardest thing she has ever had to do, impossible. No matter how much she knows that he was a bad guy and nearly killed her, she couldn't stop herself from loving him.

After all the chaos she went to get her coat that she had left in the gondola they rode, when returning back through the temple, she noticed in the corner his back that he had discarded. Despite rational reasoning, she brought it with her. She never went through it, just kept it. It was probably wrong and stupid, but it is all she has left of her beloved.

For he was gone, and she knew she would never stop loving him, no matter how hard she tried.

* * *

AN: This takes place between the third and fourth movie, Gerda basically grieving Rollan because if you ask me, he should have at least been mentioned once before his appearance in the fourth and after he "died" in the third, it's like if he is not around he doesn't exist which is disrespectful if you ask me. Sorry this is out so late in terms of the day, literally an hour to spare. For those who have been reading my author's notes I am having migraines and have to track them, today I wasn't feeling well so decided to take a nap after school. Sadly I had to wait an hour because I had to do chores which aren't too bad, but I never get paid and I usually end up smelling funny after them. So I took a nap around 4:30 and didn't wake up until 9:10, had dinner, relaxed a little, stressing over life, and we are here. The next prompt, I honestly have no idea, expect something short honestly while I get my bearings back. Enjoy and have a snowy day, continue reading!


	11. SnugglesCouples

Prompt #10- Snuggles/Cuddles: Snuggles and/or cuddles are something couples do all the time and enjoy doing, Gerda and Rollan are no exception.

* * *

AN: Hello lovey readers, I will not lie, I cobbled this together rather quickly today and probably not the best but I tried. This is for how in winter you just wanna cuddle or snuggle with someone or something, it's just nice. This is au(modern or not I don't make it too clear) and aged up, them being in their 20's. Without further ado, on with the show.

* * *

Gerda truly didn't wanna leave the bed. It was much too cold, outside and in the room. There is heat circulating through the house but it still feels as if it is cold air circulating instead. Along with the fact that it was a Saturday, nobody likes getting up early on Saturday or at any point of the weekend, even though it was probably around 10 in the morning. The bed was also so warm and comfy that it would be very hard to tear herself away. Though if none of these factors were in effect, she still couldn't even leave if she wanted to.

Not with the strong arms wrapped around her that probably wouldn't let go.

Gerda loved her boyfriend Rollan for a multitude of reasons, one of those being that he was a very cuddly sleeper. She was as well from what she has been told since one doesn't really know what they do in their sleep, but whenever she woke up first she would always find herself in his arms in some way, whether it be with her back to him, on top of him. This morning they are facing each other, his face in front of hers, his left arm over her around her waist and his left under her around her shoulders, her hands against his chest. They both weren't exactly morning people with some she awoke first and sometimes he woke up first, even been a few mornings where they awoke at the same time. She found it comforting to wake up like this, knowing someone was there with her and for her.

Though she knew sooner or later she would have to get up and actually start her day and figured it best to do sooner. Besides she could make breakfast for Rollan, he had a stressful day yesterday and deserved breakfast in bed. She started to gently push away from him, trying to get up but also not to wake him from his slumber.

But as she was almost out of his arms, she was pulled back in and held tightly to the spaniards chest. She knew very well that Rollan was awake now, he does occasionally pull her back in his sleep when she gets up sometimes, but it is more loosely than his hold at the moment.

"Rollan?" She drawled out, him tightening his hold once more.

"Five more minutes. Than we can deal with life." He requested sleepily, continuing to snuggle with the girl, she happily complying.

"Fine, but then I will make us breakfast." She agreed, he let out a noise of agreement as they continued to snuggle, happy in one another's company and arms.

* * *

AN: This is extremely short which I am sorry and super fluffy which I so love! I do apologize for another late posting, this I literally wrote today having been super busy with life. Luckily it is almost the weekend so I will have time to write, I do have a few ideas for prompts what I want to write, a little written for two, and next week I will have a fair amount of free time sorta with midterms but at the same time super busy. The next prompt will be a companion to this in a way. Enjoy and have a snowy day, continue reading!


	12. Sunrise

Prompt #11- Sunrise: The sunrise was truly a beautiful thing, but for Rollan something much more beautiful came from it.

* * *

AN: Hello lovey readers, another one shot cobbled together at the last minute. I had a midterm today, massive migraine, and dinner at outback. This can be considered a companion to Snuggles/Cuddles as the premise is more or less the same but each can be read as stand alones. Without further ado, on with the show.

* * *

Rollan is a rather impatient man most of the time, he prefers making things happen rather than letting something happen on its own. Getting to the point and getting it down, that is what he likes to do and does most of the time. But in the case of this, he allows it to play out on it's own; for he knows if he disturbs it in anyway it will cause the moment's beauty to be lost. This is one thing he has to be patient for.

He stared down at his lovely girlfriend, still fast asleep in his arms, dead to the world and looking to be in complete bliss. It is early in the morning with the first rays of sun entering the bed room, and he knows very well soon the moment he has been waiting for is upon him. He waits for this just about every morning, when he was a young nino he hated waking up early, truly despising it. But now he thrived to do so as when he did he would be rewarded with a glorious sight soon after. On mornings she woke up before him he was sadden, for he missed the moment of seeing her wake up. Even though her hair is disheveled and she looks dazed upon waking, to him she looked absolutely beautiful and perfect.

At the moment the golden rays are starting to roll over them, and with them she starts to stir awake and the moment he has waited for is upon him. Her ocean blue orbs slowly start to flutter open, adjusting to the light of the sunlit room, the light making them shine even more. She looks up at him with confusion an interest and he can't help but smile down at her and christen her forehead with a gentle peck.

For she was his sunrise and he would wake up as early as he would need to in order to witness her in all her beauty and glory.

* * *

AN: This came out much shorter and sappier than imagined but fine by me. I am kinda into this theme of them waking up to one another and this whole bedroom idea. The next prompt actually continues on this and will be a little darker. Enjoy and have a snowy day, continue reading!


	13. Nightmares

Prompt #12- Nightmares: Everyone gets nightmares, especially after a traumatic event and can last long after. What's important is how one deals with it, and sometimes it helps when one you love is there for you.

* * *

AN: Hello lovey readers, late again, sorry, today I went shopping with my mother so that took up a good chunk of my day. This prompt goes along with the last two in a sense, this one slightly sadder but on my mind. This one is more placed in the movie verse and reading will help explain why. Without further ado, on with the show.

* * *

" _You can't do this! You can't!" The blonde pleaded, tears streaming down her face. The boy standing across from her simply laughed evilly._

" _But I can, and there is nothing you can do to stop me." He replied menacingly, he then raised his arms, the sound of lava flowing around them. Gerda could feel the heat all around her, and before she knew it, a wave came crashing at her. All she could do is scream and raise her arms in protection, knowing nothing would come of it._

"AAHH!" She screamed, bolting up right with tears streaming down her face and breathing heavily. And along with her outburst, awoke her boyfriend beside her who instantly wrapped his arms around the girl and pulled her to his chest. She weeped into him, wetting the shirt he wore but he could care less about it, all his focus on her.

This isn't the first time she has awoken from night terrors like this, some nights she was able to sleep peacefully but others are like this. He knew there wasn't much he could do, but simply hold her and assure her that he is there for her, he is good, and won't turn.

"I'm here, it was only a bad dream, I promise. Don't worry too much about it, it will be alright. I promise." He soothed, gently rocking them. She nodding in his chest in understanding but still continued to wept.

She knew it was all in her head, just her imagination, but that didn't make the fact that it almost happened any less terrifying. But she also knew that within this moment that he is with her, and he is not evil. That is all that matters, this moment.

* * *

AN: Definitely on the sadder side. And short again, I promise I will attempt to make the next one longer. I have been busy lately as stated and I do have midterms. But Young Justice season 3 is out and I have been so happy and excited and loving it so far, YEE! The next prompt I am not giving an indication, as I don't even know myself. Enjoy and have a snowy day, continue reading!


	14. Beautiful

Prompt #13- Beautiful: Everyone sees beauty differently. Rollan himself has seen many things of beauty, but one that tops the rest.

* * *

AN: Hello lovey readers, Sorry again for lateness and shortness. Young Justice outsiders really has me wrapped up especially in shipper feels. Without further ado, on with the show.

* * *

Rollan has seen many beautiful things in his life. He has travelled far and wide and has seen so much in just a short time. Though out of all the beauty he has seen, the most beautiful thing he has seen was in the village of trolls by chance. And it wasn't a thing, but a person, a girl.

She was absolutely stunning to him, the firelight illuminating her beauty and making her stand out. Hair golden like the sun, long and twisted very neatly giving her a look of elegance. Eyes blue like the ocean, he could get lost in those depths and not want to come up for air. Her pale skin adorned with dark freckles sprinkled across her cheeks giving her an innocent look. Her smile one that outshines everything, could very well replace the sun. Not only her looks were a beauty, but who she is.

She is a hero without powers for she does not need them to be super, as she is of her own merit. Her kindness is boundless, sharing it with everyone even those who don't deserve it; like himself he strongly believes. She is determined and stubborn especially when it comes to others, always wishing to help and get the job done no matter what. And her capacity for forgiveness and selflessness is truly aspiring. All of this working together makes her truly beautiful, even in her darkest hours she still believes in the good of others and wants to help.

She is a special beauty that he nearly caused to be gone from this world, but he now knows the error of his ways and plans to atone for what he has done. He will be damned if he lets anyone take away Gerda's beauty.

* * *

AN: More or less nonsense but I'm a sap. The next prompt will be another winter related one. Enjoy and have a snowy day, continue reading!


End file.
